Tales of a NotSo Popular Gothic Party Girl
by dorkdiares4eva666XXX
Summary: This is what would happen if Nikki was gothic. I suck aat summaryies please read. I do not own Dork Diaries.
1. Friday, October 11

A/N: Hey! I discovered this website a while ago, and I looked and seed if they're was any Dork Diaries fanfiction but it turns out there wasn't! So I decided to write one where Nikki is gothic.

A/N: THIS IS BASSED OF THE SECOND BOOK NOT THE FIRST BECAUSE I LOST THE FIRST BOOK AN DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

I woke up in my coffin. I used to have a bed but I replaced it with a coffin when I became gothic.

I put on a lasey black corset with a matching red miniskirt, and combat boots with fishnetz on them. I put on black lipstick, white foundation, pink eyeliner, and made my hare look just like Amy Lee's.

It was snowing and raining outside, which made me happy, because it was snowing and raining. I walked to school instead of taking my dad's poser cockroach van, which is lame and shit. Olot uf prepz starred at me as I walked into the school. I put my middle finger up at them.

I go to WCD, which is a stupid preppy school. My stupid preppy abusive mother is making me go, as part of her abusive plan to be more abusive.

Neeway, they're this stupid preppy fucker named Makensie Holster, and she's a super huge preppy bitch! She haz the lockor next to you, and she filled her lockor up with stupid preppy bands like Justin Bieber and One Direction! One Direction fucking sucks!

I gott deprezzed to-dai after my preppy science teacher tried to be cool and shit and gave us OVER 9000 pages of homework. I screamed and shit and kalled my science teacher a smelly cunt.

But the real fing taht mad me snape was Makensie talking to her preppy girlfriend about how seh was going to da dance with the guy I like as Edweird (geddit because Edward is stupid and weird!) and Bella from that stupid poser book series called Twilight. Man, what was Stephanie Meyer thinking when she wrote that piece of sparkly shit? Was she trying to get herself aroused?

Well I screamed at the thought of Twilight (not you Twilight Sparkle you are best pony I wanna fuck you so hard and shit even if you are a fucking girl and a fucking animal but I love you so much and jack off to Rule 34 of you!) and ran into the men's bathroom to slit my wrists.

All the motherfucking blood got all over the motherfucking place.

God I'm so fucking stupid.

-Nikki "Satan" Maxwell


	2. Saturday, October 12

Avani: STFU, you poser! I can say whatever I want. Poser.

XXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Today my preppy abusive mo0ther took me to the La Mall. It is next to WCD, which means the maul is also preppy. La Mall has a big cylindrical dome on the top of it, has three wings like a three way intersection, and has stores like the Southdale Mall.

Almost every fucking store in that fucking mall is preppy. I fucking hate La Mall.

Today my preppy abusive mo0ther took me to the La Mall. She wanted to get a new toaster, because her old gothic one committed suicide. I was so depressed about that poor toaster. I cried for hours. Well, now she was going to the poser store called JCPenny.

She didant want us in that place, because she says there are pedofiles in there, like Violet, or dat ice skating lady. So she left us by La Fountain in La Mall, and said:

"Don't you little fuckers go anywhere, or I'll be super pissed." My fucking mother said, smoking two packs of ciggarettes. "And bother me, or I'll kill you." And she walked into the poser store.

She left me with my sciznophrenic sister, named Brianna, a stupid sciznophrenic poser. She tries to be gothic, but ends up screwing around and shit.

Like today, she was splashing around in the La Fountain. Everyone of those idiotic stick figures were laughing at her and calling her retarded and shit.

"HEY HEY HEY QUIT IT OUT YOU LITTLE FUCKING PREPS!" I said, because they were all preps.

"Brianna, what the fuck are you doing?" I said to her.

"POPSICLE!" She shouted in a dyke accent. She was so stupid.

"I WANNA GO TO JCPENNY!" She shouted. She was such a poser.

"No, let's go to Hot Topic, I said." Hot Topic is my favorite fucking store and by all my clothes there. It is the only good store in this stupid preppy world known as America.

"NO I DUN WANNA GO HOT TOPIC I WANNA GO SUCK E. CHEESE" She said erotically.

Suck E. Cheese was a stupid preppy pizza place. It fucking sucks and is preppy. I hate that place. I wouldn't even be able to live it down if I went in there. It's that preppy. But, I was obliged to go, because if I didn't, Brianna would act more retared than usual.

We went to Suck E. Cheese!

I walked in. I thought it wasn't so bad and shit. Until I saw… … … … … … …

THAT STUPID PREPPY FUCKER MACKENSIE AND HER EVEN MORE PREPPY GIRLFRIEND JESSICA!

They had a gotten married, and had love-child with each other, who was even more retarted and schiznophrenic than Brianna and her combined. BRIAnna and teh love-child started to make out. That's such a poser.

"ACCUSE MEE WOULD YOU LEIK SOMETHING 2 EAT?" said da waitress in a preppy accent. I started to cry.

Suddenyl…that preppy anamotronic anamotronic named MrPrep9000 got on stage and said something.

"Hey boiz and grills, who wants to hear a song?" then he sang a stupid preppy song, like Call Me Maybe or Lights. My ears started to bleed.

Mackensie and Jessica started to get aroused by MrPrep9000, and started to kiss sexily and started to take each other's clothes off sexily.

I couldn't take it. It was too much. I left the restarant crying.

I decided to go to Hot Topic, my favorite fucking store. It is the only good store in this stupid preppy world known as America. They have a lot of cool gothic clothes and Twilight Sparkle T-shirts. Man, she is so hot! I once was looking through the whole Tumblr tag of her, and saw a extremely fucking sexy hot picture of her and I clopped at night to it.

I went to Hot Topic and slit my wrists and lisened to Blood on the Dance Floor and bought a sexy Twilight Sparkle keychain. I immediately became aroused as soooon as I saw it.

I walked out of the store!

Suddenyl… … … … … IT WAS BRANDON!

Brandom was looking hotter than Twilight Sparkle, and was wearing navy blue jeans, fishnet pants, a Simple Plan T-shirt, white foundation, and had a green streek in his hair. He was so fucking sexy.

"Hey Brandon." I said seductively.

"Hey Nikki." He replied shyly.

"Hay did u know that MCR is having a concert at WCD tonight?"

"NO WAE I FUCKING LOVE THEM"

"Well, do you want to come to the concert with me?" Brandon asked.

I gasped.


	3. Sunday, October 13

I was preparing to get to the MCR concert. I did my hair like Carly Rae Jepsen (I fucking hate that bitch) and put a purple streak in it, like fucking hot Twilight Sparkle. I was wearing a hot lacey red corset, black boots, a VERY short skirt. Black socks.

While I was slitting my wrists, I was watching YouTube. I was watching my favorite video, (watch?v=E20jsywkLaY) when I saw it… … … … … … … …

A VIDEO OF ME AT SUCK E. CHEESE!


	4. Monday, October 14

Anomanois: It's not disturbing, motherfucker! You're just a stupid prep! I bet you don't even know who Twilight Sparkle is!

Itisisodonotrunorhide: What's My Immortal? What are you talking about? I'm not trolling, bastard. Get your facts straight before you mess with a girl like me, poser.

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was the night of the contert, and we were all ready to go. I was wearing a black miniskirt, fishnet pants, a t-shirt with MCR on it, and had my hair in a looong braind.

"Hi Brandon!" I shouted happily but sadly.

"Hi Nikki, he said all sadly and gothicvly."

"Hey, baby, don't get mad at me abot that video on YouTube," I said 2 him. "I didn't mean to go into that fucking store,"

"OK" he sayd. H e looked just like a female version of Twilight Sparkle. I started to get all hot.

Suddenyl, MCR got on stag and performed a song. The song was sooo sexy that me and Brandom sarted to make out. Man, our tongues were rolling around in each other's mouths. It was so sexy.

Then I got down on top of Brandon and started too kiss his neck with my tongue. I toook all uf his cloves off and he took off all of mine. Then he put his thingy in my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

Oh Brandon, Brandon! I shouted as I orgasmed. I imagined he was Twilight Sparkle and I started to cum more.

Just then…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was…DA PRINCIPLE!


	5. Tuesday, October 15

A/N: okay, rhis chapter is gonna be al little shoert, so don't hate me for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX66XXX6XXX

"YOU DUFUS IGNORAMOUSES!" HE SHOUTED.

Just then I remembered, I had to get back to waiting in front of Lafountain? Or my abuser was gonna be super pissed?

I rushed to… … … LA MALL!


	6. Wednesday, October 16

It was good that La Mall was still open, I had arrived joust in time. I stared in front of the fountain, and in the nickelodeon of time, (Geddit, because Nick is a stupied preppy poser channel, full of strait prpes like Mirenda Cosgrove or Ricktoria Justace) my mom walked out of JCPENnny.

"NIKKI YOU FUCKING BITCHWHERE IS YOUR DUMASS SISTA?" She asked me with loud in her voice. "YOU BETTA NOT HAVE TOOKEN HER TO SUCK-E CHEESEYS!"

No, I didn't" I replied shoftly. "She went on her own."

"GGGEERROWOWWWOWL!" She growled like Discord. Then she went into Suck E. Cheese and raped Biranna to death. I laughted as she was doing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXX

A/n; Hey guys I'm going on a break with this fanfiction, but I'll be posting a one-shot soon, about Mackenzie and Jessica breaking up. Thx for reeding!


End file.
